Water Dragon Slayer: Side Story-Dimensions
by TheOrangeNeko
Summary: Alice is back and ready for action. Although searching for her fellow guild mates through some weird scientist's device that allows her to travel between dimensions wasn't what see had in mind. Watch Alice battle new enemies, make new friends, and learn new fighting techniques as she travels from dimension to dimension, and finds each of her friends. Rated T just in case.


**A/N: Guess who's back! And with the next story in the Water Dragon Slayer series.**

**Alice: Series? I thought you were just doing two stories and then you were done.**

**ON: Why are you complaining? People get to see more of you being amazing.**

**Alice: True, continue.**

**ON: Anyway, after pondering and pondering and PORDERING on how I wanted to continue this, I came to the conclusion that I should write this story first for three reasons: One, this takes place before the Dragon of the Sea will happen; Two, so that I have an idea of where I'm going to start with it when I finish this, and Three, this seemed a lot more fun to write.**

**Alice: You're forgetting something.**

**ON: Oh yeah, right. As much I as hate to say it, there will be a pause between chapters. I've just been really busy lately and writing this will help let off some steam.**

**Alice: And?**

**ON: AND you may recognize some of places that Alice travels to during her little adventure.**

**Alice: Is that all?**

**ON: I think so.**

**Alice: So you going to start the chapter already or should I?**

**ON: I got it, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1:

I was standing in front of the lake in the forest near Fairy Tail, reading over the description for Evaporate. It had been a little over a week since I could finally walk again and I had done nothing but practice with little to no success.

"I don't understand what I'm doing wrong!" I yelled in frustration. The spell was suppose to break me down into water molecules so I would turn into a cloud and float to the place I wanted to go, in cloud form, then I would come down as rain and become a regular person again. The only part I was able to do was the water molecule part, but I couldn't form a cloud. The notes said I have to be completely calm and level headed to do it at first, but once I get good enough at it, I will just have to think about it and poof! I could be across the country within seconds. I took a breath and sat down cross legged. 'I think I was too excited and then too angry. Alright, gotta concentrate.' I thought to myself and closed my eyes, making it look like I was meditating. After a few controlled breaths, I open my eyes and held my hands out, causing a blue circle to appear in front of me.

"Evaporate!" I shouted as I disappeared into tiny droplets that shot towards the sky. It was a bit disorienting because I could see through all the droplets, but I was starting to adjust to it. 'Alright, that part's done, now I gotta stay calm.' My droplets slowly began to clump together, become bigger and bigger. 'Almost got it.' Just as the last droplet was about to join the big clump, I heard a voice in the distance.

"Hey, Ali! Where are you?" Mika shouted flying towards my almost completed cloud.

"Wait, Mika stop!" With the growing panic, the droplets scattered themselves and plummeted towards the ground. Shortly after, I turned back to normal and glared at Mika.

"Thanks a lot Mika, I almost had it!" I yelled at her.

"Sorry, I just came to tell you Wendy wanted to ask you if you wanted to come on a job with her, Lucy, and the others."

"Well, I could have waited 5 seconds longer." I sighed.

"But sure, I'd love to go on a job with them. I haven't been on a job for while."

"I'll go let them know."

"Wait, I'll go tell them. I want to see if I can finally get evaporate to work. I just need you to let me concentrate."

"Go for it." I sat down and repeated what I did last time. As the cloud started to form, I had some difficulty keep my excitement under control. The spell was finally going to work. When the final droplet connected with the cloud, my eyesight was refocused into one area and I could see past the Hargeon ports. 'This is awesome! Alright, now what did the notes say about moving around? Oh yeah, it said that I had to focus and command the combined droplets to move certain ways.' I looked directly at the guild and mentally tried to force the droplets forward. 'Move, float, migrate towards the guild.' While it sounded easy on paper, trying to get over thousand of little droplets to move all at once was anything but, within about five minutes, I was only able to move a few feet. Mentally sighing, dispelled it (which is the easiest part of that spell) and reappeared in the middle of a couple trees, with the lake not too far away. Mika floated over to me, with a 'Hey you tried' type of expression on her face.

"So I see you've improved on that spell." She said and I shook my head.

"Not by a lot."

"Well, you were able to move, so that's a start."

"I guess."

"Let's go back to the guild, I'm sure they're still waiting."

"Alright."

* * *

When was got there, I saw Nastu, Lucy, Gray, Erza, Happy, Wendy, and Carla waiting outside. They were all ready to go and Erza was holding the job request.

"Hey Ali, I'm glad that you decided to come." Wendy said excitedly.

"Can I see what the job is first?" Erza nodded and handed me the paper.

_**Working on dimensional travel. Need help and information to assist in completion of device. Must be a mage who traveled to Edolas.**_

_**Reward: $6,000,000**_

"$6,000,000!?" I shouted in shock.

"Yup, and since you were in Edolas too, we thought it help to invite you to come along."

"And it makes it easier to divide up the reward."

"Count me in, but how long will it take to get there?"

"About 3 days, why?"

"I want to try using evaporate to get there. So while you guys are on a train, I can just transport myself there instantly."

"But you haven't mastered it yet." Mika pointed out.

"I've almost got it. I just need to figure out the movement part. After that, I might end up there before you guys."

"That's fine, we'll meet you there then."

"Alright, see you then."

* * *

**4 days later**

I was standing in front of the lake again, filling up my magic again. Wendy and the others were already gone and Mika went with them. I'd almost completely mastered evaporate. It took a lot of focus, but I was almost to the point that Mizuine said I would be at. I was going to test if I had it completely mastered. I stood up and took a deep breath. 'Alright, you can do this. You've been doing non-stop training for the past few days. Just relax and…'

"Evaporate!" I exploded into molecules and formed a cloud in seconds. That part had become a lot easier. The tricky part was, still, moving around. I focused in on the guild and tried to move towards it. I moved, but it was very slow and took up more energy than it should have. I started getting frustrated, making it harder to make myself go forward. 'Damn it! Wait, gotta focus. Calm down.' I stopped for a second and tried to refocus. I locked on the guild again and started moving forward. The results were much different. I moved much faster and was at the guild in 10 seconds. I rained down in front of the guild doors and threw my hands up in the air.

"YES! I did it." I shouted, feeling a little light headed.

"I should get a little water and go meet up with the others. I'm already a day late."

* * *

**At the client's home**

It was difficult to find the house at first. It was a small house near a forest in the middle of nowhere. Wendy and the others probably had to walk a mile or two from the train they took to get there. The only reason I guessed it was the right place was because there was a giant picture of the fairy tail crest outside. I knocked on the door and the man inside opened it almost immediately, talking ridiculously fast.

"Ohthankwhatevergodthereisoutthereyou'rehere, please come inside."

"Uh-" He grabbed my arm, pulled me inside, and closed the door. His house was filled with scattered papers, some of which buried what I assumed was a couch. There was also a strange looking device in the corner that I couldn't make sense of. There was a large pod and what looked like some sort of control panel for it. I looked over at him. He was wearing a white unbuttoned lab coat with a blue collared shirt and black pant. He also wasn't wearing any shoes, so I could see his oddly hairy feet. His dark hair was messed up and the left side of his glasses was hanging of his head. He seemed very jittery like he has drank a bunch of coffee.

"So where are my guild mates? They should have gotten here yesterday." He rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, you see. That device in the corner is the results of my research and the reason why I ask you and your friends to come here. I believe I finally figured out how to travel between dimensions and wanted members of your guild to try it out, seeing that you've gone to another dimension before and what they could be like. The problem is that I hadn't come up with a proper way to return from said other dimension and now all your friends are stuck in other dimensions."

"What!? You sent all of them?"

"Well, it's only set up to send one person at a time and didn't have a way to track where you ended up when you transported to one of these other dimensions. I fixed the second problem, but when I was testing it with your friends, they said that you were coming later and that if they got stranded, you could go get them and bring them back here. Well, the tall red headed one did. Anyway, I've got a new return system all set up and all you have to do is stand in that pod in the corner. I'll send you to one of the dimensions I've isolated and test if it works. If it doesn't, I'll send another request to your guild for help. So, are you up for the task?" I had to think about it for a moment.

"Are you sure you've worked out all the bugs?"

"Positive, I quadruple checked everything."

"And how do I get back?"

"Simple." He handed me a light green cube with a red button on top of it.

"A button?"

"Not just any button, a mini transporter. When you press this button no matter what dimension you're in, it will pinpoint exactly one second after you left in the pod over in the corner and send you back here. So, in theory, you could spend years in another universe and it could only be seconds here." I thought about a little more and then came to my decision.

"Alright, I'll do it."

"Excellent, oh, and one more thing. I'd appreciate it if you could collect some data on the places you visit. Even though you are trying to save your friends, you still should try to do the original job that you came here to do."

"Got it."

"Then take this and follow me." He gave me a notebook and pen, walked over to the device and opened the pod door. I put the mini teleporter thing and the notebook inside my pocket and walked inside. He closed the door and started pressing a bunch of different buttons.

"Okay, the preparations are complete, are you ready?"

"Are you sure this is going to work?"

"I'm 85% sure this will work."

"What about the other 15%?"

"You exploded horribly."

"What?"

"Alright, sending you off good luck!" Before I could protest the possibility of exploding, the pod started to shake and a bright light blinded me. Then, I lost all my senses for the moment.

**A/N: And that's the beginning of Alice's new grand adventure. Please leave any suggestions and criticisms to help me write this.**

**Alice: So how exactly is this going to work?**

**ON: What do you mean?**

**Alice: Other dimensions? Are we just going to see more versions of fairy tail or something?**

**ON: Yes and no.**

**Alice: Why yes and no?**

**ON: Oh, you'll see. *Evil grin***

**Alice: I don't like the look of that.**

**ON: It's nothing THAT bad. You'll be able to show off how badass you are more.**

**Alice: That's good, but what else?**

**ON: Just wait, it'll be great. Whoops, I rhymed. Anyway, that's it for this chapter. Review and Alert!**


End file.
